


The Booth and Brennan Situation

by buck_nasty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sparring, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_nasty/pseuds/buck_nasty
Summary: Inspired by the ultimate will they/won't they TV couple - each chapter is based on a different scene/chunk of dialogue.





	1. Better Than Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else as obsessed with this show as I was?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off [this](http://drtemperancebrennans.tumblr.com/post/148447055505/bones-rewatch-1x05-a-boy-in-a-bush) scene.

The doors to the elevator open and you step out, exhausted and dreading the evening to follow. You and Nat had been in meetings with Tony and Rhodey all day, and later you had a benefit to attend. Tony had looked affronted when you asked if you could skip this one, reminding you that since you were a new member of the team you had to ‘show your face more’ so that people could get used to you and start trusting you.

“Looks like you just crawled out of hell.”

You roll your eyes at the source of the voice. “You would too if you’d been stuck in multiple consecutive meetings with a bunch of idiotic bureaucrats, but like always you get to stay here while I pick up the slack.”

Bucky smirks. “I definitely wouldn’t trade places with you.”

“I have a great retort in mind, but because I’m tired I’m not letting you manipulate me into sparring with you again,” you sigh, finally making it to your room, collapsing on your bed and setting an alarm on your phone to wake you up from your power nap.

Two hours later, you drag yourself out of bed groggily and begin to get dressed. There’s a knock at your door as you’re trying to pin up your hair.

“It’s open!” You call out.

Nat walks in. “You look about ready to snatch up a trust fund baby.”

You snort. “I’m really not looking for that right now.”

“I can’t imagine why,” she mutters, smiling innocently when you meet her eyes in the mirror before waiting by the elevator for you and the others.

“I just don’t feel comfortable going, I shouldn’t.” You hear Wanda say, as you leave your room to join Nat.

“Look, Wanda, you can’t beat yourself up about this,” Clint sighs, walking up behind her. “Again.”

“People are dead, Clint, I-”

“You’re not the only one responsible, okay? We all are. I told you last year, you’re an Avenger now. This is part of being one. Bad things happen sometimes, that includes people dying. But the important thing is how many people we save along the way.”

Wanda sniffs and steps forward to encase Clint in a hug.

“Oh for God’s sake,” he mutters, as you and Nat grin at him.

“What happened?” You ask.

“Apparently, all Wanda needed was to hear her job description in a deep dad-like voice,” Nat offers slyly, making no attempt to hide her smile. Clint narrows his eyes at her.

“Hmm, you guys clean up well,” Tony drawls as he strides over to all of you. “Barton, not too shabby. Let’s get going, shall we? Cap! Wilson! We’re moving.”

Steve and Sam appear, with Bucky in tow. He’s the only one staying home.

_Lucky bastard_ , you think.

Everyone splits up into the two elevators.

“Wait! I forgot my purse!” Wanda exclaims.

“Alright, we’ll just see you and Y/N downstairs in two minutes,” Nat says, giving you a meaningful look, as the elevator doors shut. You and Bucky are momentarily left alone.

“You look nice,” Bucky comments, his hands in his pockets. “Better than nice,” he amends. “You look… very…,” he hesitates, smiling awkwardly.

“Thanks,” you respond, just as awkwardly.

He lets out a short laugh. “So, um, what was your retort?”

“What retort?” You respond, confused.

“Earlier, you said you had one for me, but decided against using it because you were afraid we were going to start bickering again,” he grins.

“I said sparring, not bickering. We’re not an old married couple.”

“You both sound like one, though,” Wanda interrupts. “Come on, let’s go,” she says, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the elevator. Bucky chuckles and turns around to walk away.

“Bucky,” you call out, just before you enter the elevator. He turns back.

“I just… we'll continue this when I get back.” You narrow your eyes at him.

A smile plays at his lips, as he turns around again to retreat to his room, hands still in his pockets.


	2. Sex Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://boothseeleybooth.tumblr.com/post/152067333221/yeah-sexual-tension-requested-by-anon).

"Stop moving your leg."

"Sorry."

Papers shuffling.

"You're still doing it," Bucky sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's a habit, okay? I can't just turn it off.”

"Well, you're moving the whole damn table!"

"Ugh, I'm leaving." You push your chair back and stand up, gathering your papers and stuffing them haphazardly into your folder as Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Alright, stop being so dramatic," he reaches out and grabs your wrist, pulling you back towards the table.

"Obviously, I'm bothering you so why won't you let me leave?"

"Look, Y/N, we're both just a little tired from going through all these reports okay? Now, why don't you just sit down and-

“Ahem.”

You and Bucky turn around and see Mara Hill in the doorway.

“Hill, hi!”

She smiles at you. “Hey Y/N. Barnes,” she nods at him. He nods back and turns around to focus on his paperwork.

“When did you get here?”

“About a half hour ago. I was about to grab some lunch with Wanda and Romanoff, and a tech told me I’d find you in here, so you coming?”

You glance at Bucky, and he waves you away. Patting him on the shoulder gratefully, you practically bolt out of the room.

At lunch, another agent joins the four of you.

“So, is there something going on with you two?” Hill looks at you expectantly.

“What?” You respond, confused, fork in mid-air.

“You and Barnes,” she states simply, taking a sip of her drink.

You stop yourself from choking just in time. “Me and _Bucky_? No, no. No," you stutter. "We… well, we work together. Obviously."

She nods slowly. "Huh, because I was picking up a bit of a sex vibe."

Nat snorts, and you narrow your eyes at her.

"That's tension,” you clarify.

“So that’s what we’re calling it now,” Wanda mutters, not particularly quietly. Nat nudges her appreciatively.

“Should've jumped him when I had the chance,” the other agent pipes up. You all turn your focus on her.

You scoff in disbelief. “You're really interested in _Barnes_?"

“You _aren’t_?” She counters. All eyes turn back to you.

“ _No_ ,” you stress, shaking your head for emphasis.

"Well, you seem to spend a lot of time with him, doing 'paperwork',” Nat raises an eyebrow, smiling sweetly at you.

"He asks me to help him,” you frown. “He says 'please'.”

That earns a laugh from all the women at the table.

“Come _on_. You think he’s hot,” Hill coaxes, leaning forward slightly, prompting the others to do the same.

You laugh. “No, not at all. Besides, he flirts with everyone over here, he’s kinda spread himself thin… and… speaking of him, he’s usually a bit lost by himself with reports so I really should get back to work,” you shrug apologetically, slipping out of your chair and waving awkwardly at the rest of them before dashing away.

“How long do you think it’s going to take?” Wanda muses.

Nat and Hill stare at her.

“ _You’re_ the one with the mind reading powers,” Hill reminds her.

“Hmm, yes. I am,” she smiles knowingly to herself while Nat and Hill groan in frustration.

 


	3. Mark of Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://boothseeleybooth.tumblr.com/post/44536938296/dont-use-your-charm-smile-on-me).

_"Oh great, thank you," you hear Bucky drawl, smiling flirtatiously at the agent as she hands him a file. She ducks her head coyly and turns around, walking away. You roll your eyes and stride over to Bucky._

_"What was_ that _?" You ask pointedly._

_"What?"_

_You scoff. "You know exactly what."_

_He grins mischievously. "Just some harmless flirting, Y/N. Gotta keep the staff motivated."_

_You snort derisively. "My god, your ego…"_

_He crosses his arms. "Is that a little jealousy I detect?"_

_Making a deliberate show of rolling your eyes, you retort, "Don't flatter yourself," before walking away._

* * *

"Y/N!"

You lift your head up from the counter where you'd plopped it down in exhaustion at all the work that's been piling up for you. "What?"

Bucky thrusts an overly stuffed folder at you. "I had a ton of paperwork and reports to do and… I didn't do any of them. Help me out?"

You shake your head. "I've got my own stuff to worry about, Barnes."

"Come on, I really need to get this done. Besides, there's no one here who's better at writing reports than you are," he wheedles, grinning at you eagerly.

You narrow your eyes at him, but his enthusiasm is contagious. "Don't use your charm smile on me."

He feigns innocence. "What? It's a mark of respect."

You laugh and take the folder from him. He takes a seat across from you, still grinning widely.

Over the next couple of hours, you both work together in content silence, secretly glancing at each other every now and then, knowing this is exactly where you want to be, but far from admitting it.


	4. Dick431 Or Whatever His Handle Is (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://boothseeley.tumblr.com/post/134632091149/i-am-an-adult-booth-i-see-men-i-go-out-with) scene.

“I swear, people these days.” Bucky shakes his head disapprovingly.  


You roll your eyes. “Times have changed, Buck. How about trying to evolve, huh?”  


“Sure, yeah. Meeting faceless strangers off the ‘internet’,” he quotes/un-quotes the word, “counts as evolution now.”  


“He's not faceless,” you defend. “You have to put up a picture of yourself, that's how you get matched with someone else.”  


Bucky scoffs, and pours himself a mug of coffee. “I'm just saying, you don't even know who this guy is.”  


“I am an adult, Bucky.” You sigh. “I meet men, yes this time online. I talk to them, I go out with them. On occasion, I might even-”  


“Save it.” Bucky holds up a hand, then plasters a big phony smile on his face. “You just have fun with Dick431 or whatever his handle is. Kay?”  


You purse your lips, feeling irritation bubbling up inside you. “Fine. I will.” Scowling, you slide off your stool and march determinedly in the direction of your room.  


Nat, Wanda, Sam, and Clint all exchange glances as they notice your mood.  


“Someone’s a bit jealous, someone got a little defensive,” Sam mutters, answering Steve's puzzled expression.  


In your room, you go through your wardrobe, running your hand over everything hanging in there. Doubt has lodged itself in the back of your mind, brought on by Bucky’s words. You shake your head, reasoning with yourself.  


_Loads of people find dates online, it’s not weird._  


Sighing, out of annoyance at Bucky for ruining your mood, and exasperation at not being able to decide what to wear, you yank open your door.  


“Nat! Wanda! I need you!”  


“What’s up?” Nat asks, shutting the door behind her and Wanda as they enter your room.  


You clench your fists and shut your eyes before answering. “I don’t know what to wear.”  


“Ha ha,” Nat teases.  


“Looks like somebody’s nervous.” Wanda grins.  


“I’m not. I’m just annoyed. Bucky got in my head,” you explain.  


Nat saunters over to your wardrobe, thumbing through the hanging garments. “You’ve got to stop letting him rile you up.”  


You rub the back of your neck. “I don’t think he was deliberately trying to. He just seemed… I don’t know.” You pause, then shake your head to concentrate on the problem at hand. “Anyway, what am I supposed to wear? I mean, should I even go?”  


Wanda gets up off your bed and stands beside Nat, where they both look you up and down.  


“How else are you going to meet a guy?”  


You shrug. “It's not like I really need one.”  


“I’m all for independence, but you do need to have some fun. Look, just go. It might be terrible but at least you can laugh about that later. You need a break. Hell, we all do, but you’ve found one, so go ahead and get on it.”  


“She’s right,” Wanda agrees.  


“That said,” Nat continues. “You’re not wearing a dress.”  


You make a face. “I wasn’t planning on it anyway. It’s supposed to be a casual thing.”  


“Good, because you’ll have a hard time stashing this,” Nat pulls out a handgun from behind herself, “in a dress.”  


“Got a point.” You nod.  


Wanda gapes at you two. “You guys are crazy paranoid. Well, Nat, I already knew you were. But Y/N,” she turns to look at you. “I had hope for you, I really did.”  


Shrugging, you take a step forward and take the handgun from Nat. “Can’t be too careful.”  


Several hours later, you've changed into your outfit for the evening. Nat gave you her favourite jacket to borrow, helping you conceal your weapon. You glance at yourself one last time in the mirror before stepping out of your room.  


“Alright, I'm off,” you announce to the others as they all lounge about the common room. Bucky lifts his head a fraction from the book he's reading and snorts.  


“That's what you wear to a first date.” He says it as a statement instead of a question.  


You roll your eyes, not wanting to explain to him that it was just a casual meetup. He was clearly annoyed that you were going, and you didn't want to give him the idea that this wasn't anything special. If that bothered him, so be it.  


“Both eyes open,” Nat says to you, before flicking a piece of popcorn into her mouth. That was advice Fury had consistently drummed into their heads, and Nat had taken the responsibility of making sure you remembered too.  


You nod, give them all a little wave, and turn around in the direction of the elevators. As soon as you're in, Nat kicks at Bucky's leg softly.  


“What's wrong with you?”  


He looks at her grumpily. “What? Nothing.”  


“Do you have to give her a hard time?” Wanda asks.  


“It's not like she can't handle a little-”  


“Flirting?” Tony chips in, smirking.  


“Jealousy?” Sam grins.  


“Kindergarten-style declaration of love?” Nat offers.  


Bucky exhales slowly and loudly through his nose. “No. I just... forget it.” He picks up his book and stares at the page he was last reading, trying to make sense of the words over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. He could feel his face getting hot and cursed himself for being so obvious.  


You reach the restaurant you were supposed to meet your ‘date’ at, waiting outside like you'd agreed to in case there was traffic and one of you was late. Checking your watch for the third time, you decide to pull out your phone and text him. As soon as you type your message, you hesitate to send it.  


_If he doesn't show, he doesn't show._  


You had lost your nerve and the desire to meet him almost as soon as Bucky started nagging you about it. Maybe it would be wiser to just go back to the Tower. Sighing, you slip your phone back into your pocket and pull out your keys instead. Just as you're about to unlock the car, you see your reflection in the window. A little red light is shining on your forehead. In the split second before the shot is fired, you drop to the ground and crouch behind the car.

  
The restaurant’s window shatters as the bullet hits, some of the glass spraying all over you. You shield your face with your arm, watching people scream and duck and run. Pulling out your gun, you stay behind the car surveying the situation. No more red lights, at least. You turn your head quickly to make sure no one in the restaurant was a victim of the bullet meant for you, but everyone seems more shaken than anything else. Sirens sound off in the distance, and you know all you can do is wait now.


	5. Dick431 Or Whatever His Handle Is (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://becauseyoulovemebb.tumblr.com/post/145170994315) scene.

“I told her! I told her meeting people online was stupid!” Bucky yells. “I said ‘you don't even know this guy, how can you just agree to meet someone you don't know?’ And she thought she was being so clever. Almost got shot,” he mutters, pulling on his jacket violently and jabbing at the elevator button in a futile effort to make it get there faster.

Normally, the others would have teased him about being so concerned but they were all really worried when they found out what was happening. Once they reach the garage, Bucky is the only one who takes a car by himself. He needs to get to you as fast as possible.

You are seated in the back of an ambulance, blinking after a light is shone in your eyes. An EMT disinfects the tiny cuts you received as a result of the shattering window, as you wait for the team to arrive. You feel warmth spread through your chest when you realise how lucky you are to have so many friends who care so much about you.

“Sir, the tape- you can't just-”

“Y/N?”

You look up. “Barnes… what're you-”

“Y/N?” Steve appears in front of you suddenly, with Nat, Wanda, Sam, and Clint in tow. “You're alright,” he sighs in relief, gently laying a hand on your shoulder.

“Except for the confetti in my hair,” you point at the little fragments of glass shining in the light from the street lamp.

“What happened?”

“I was a target,” you say, placing your fingertip in the middle of your forehead to indicate where you were almost shot.

“It was your date, that son of a bitch,” Bucky fumes, hitting the ambulance door.

“You don't know that,” you argue, although the thought had struck you too as soon as you'd gotten a moment to yourself after the shot was fired. You look at the others expectantly, waiting for them to back you up. Steve, Sam, and Clint look uncomfortable. They agree with Bucky.

“Alright, lay off,” Nat says. She and Wanda stand on either side of you protectively.

“Mr. Stark, I assure you she's fine and almost good to go.” You hear a paramedic tell Tony.

“Y/N, you alright? How'd they treat you?” He asks, standing right in front of you and holding your chin between his fingers.

“Well,” you reply honestly.

“We’re taking you home.” He extends his hand and you take it, standing up shakily, Nat and Wanda anchoring you.

“The shot came from around there,” you say, pointing at a building across from the restaurant.

Tony looks at Clint, who nods.

“We'll be sweeping there, then.”

When you get back to the Tower, everyone insists that you go to bed. You can't sleep, and you can hear them all arguing outside.

“What's our first move?”

“Checking out the building she pointed out.”

“What about the guy?”

That's Bucky.

“Tracking him down too. Traffic was a bitch, so it makes sense that he was late… but we’re obviously not leaving him out of this.”

“He did it, I'm telling you. Which normal person meets someone to date online?”

“Barnes, enough already. Now’s no time for you to be a luddite.”

“When we find him, I want to question him.”

“I think someone a little less terrifying would probably do a better job. If you stare at him long enough, he'll confess to being the fucking Unabomber.”

“No, Bucky will be fine. Maybe this guy needs a little scare. No one targets one of us and gets away with it.”

You smile as you hear Steve’s words.

“Okay, but if he comes up clean, how are we going to flush the real guy out?” Sam asks. “He's not going to try anything again while she's here with all of us.”

“We separate her from all of us, then.”

“No.” You hear Nat and Wanda say in unison.

“That's how he got her last time. We’ll take her to a safe house, one of us will stay with her.”

“Alright, so which one of us?”

“I think we both should go,” Wanda decides. “Me and Nat.”

“I'll go.”

You sit up quickly as you hear Bucky's voice again.

“Barnes, she's our friend. She'll be more comfortable with us.”

“Exactly why it's better for me to be the one to guard her. Now I'm not saying you will, but when you're with your friends, you can sometimes lose sight of your mission-”

“Oh plea-”

“She’ll be fine with me,” Bucky says quietly. “I'll do it.”

There's a short silence, before Tony and Steve agree that Bucky will be sent with you to the safe house.

You flop back onto your pillow, wondering how everything will turn out.

The next morning, Steve and Tony announce an impromptu meeting in the common room. Everyone shuffles in from the kitchen, armed with coffee mugs.

Steve clears his throat. “Okay, a couple of announcements. First, Y/N, we found your date. We're bringing him in for questioning, and Bucky's going to be heading that up. You can be there too if you want.”

“Yeah, if only to ask why he didn't bother to call or text or check up on you at all after what happened,” Sam chimes in.

“That's if he didn't do it himself,” Nat says, glancing at Bucky, whose jaw is clenched.

Steve looks at them disapprovingly, before continuing. “Second, Y/N, you'll be moved to a safe house. Temporarily,” he adds, in response to the indignant look on your face. “And… Bucky will be staying with you.”

You turn your head to look at Bucky who returns your glance momentarily.

“Arguing won't help, huh?”

“Nope. This is happening,” Tony answers. “Barnes, the guy should be here within the hour. Get your grumpy face on.”

Sam laughs in disbelief. “He’s usually got his nice face on?”

“Wilson-”

“You two - separate.” Steve points at Sam and Bucky.

About forty minutes later, you and Bucky are taking the elevator a couple of floors down.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. We've dealt with worse,” you remind him. “The question is, are _you_ going to be okay? Because that vein in your forehead looks about ready to burst.”

Bucky visibly relaxes, chuckling at your comment. Once you step out of the elevator and into the holding room, he's tensed up again.

You touch his arm before opening the door. “Be cool.”

The man inside the room looks up as you two enter. His brow furrows in concern as his eyes narrow in on the little cut on your forehead.

“Y/N… I saw what happened on the news. Are you okay?”

“Brian, hi.” You smile at him. “Yeah, I'm fine. Thankfully, nobody got hurt.”

Bucky clears his throat, and you take a seat next to him.

“Why didn't you bother to check on her once you found out what happened?”

“I did, about a dozen times. My calls wouldn't go through.”

“Well, we should check your phone for verification. Before leaving, if you could just hand it in, we'd appreciate it.”

Brian scoffs lightly. “With all due respect, _Sergeant_ , this isn't a police interrogation-”

“You're right. It's worse.”

“I'm sorry about him,” you interject. “But that shooting was a crime-”

“An attempted murder,” Bucky interrupts.

“-and the police have actually allowed us to conduct our own investigation, so we're kind of operating under their authority on this one,” you continue. “So, it's probably in your best interests to cooperate.”

Chuckling at that, Brian slips his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out his phone. Sliding it across the table, his hand brushes against yours as you take his phone.

“It's not everyday you get interrogated on the first date. I gotta say, I kinda like it.”

You roll your eyes at his flirtatious remark, wishing Bucky wasn't here.

“This isn't a date. And neither was whatever you had planned for last night.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Is that your deal? You can't find someone to tolerate you in person, so you find your victims, oh I'm sorry your _dates_ online?”

“Um… there's another person in this room that does too, as a matter of fact.” Brian points out, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Doesn't mean it's not creepy,” Bucky shoots back, barely blinking.

“I'm sorry,” you apologise again, nudging Bucky’s leg with yours. “Look, you've been called in by the police for questioning after this, we don't want to waste your time. Thanks for giving us your phone,” you place your hand over it. “We’ll get it back to you as soon as possible.”

Brian stands up to leave, smiling at you. “Could you? I was planning to reschedule dinner with you, and I can't do that without my phone.”

Your face heats up and you want to kick yourself. Kudos to this guy for having the guts to flirt with you openly in front of Bucky.

“She's going to be pretty busy for a while,” Bucky says, standing up too, shielding you from Brian’s view, who looks at the two of you, confused.

“I'm sorry, did I miss something? Because I don't want to get in the way, or between-”

You jump out from behind Bucky. “No! No, no. We're not…”

Bucky shakes his head and scoffs. “No.”

“Oh well, alright then. When do you think you'll be free?”

Turning his back on you and Brian, he shakes his head, still muttering “no” and trying to stop himself looking flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started rewatching the show and all the feels are rushing back.


End file.
